callofdutyfandomcom_pl-20200215-history
Pierwiastek 115
300px|thumb|Meteoryt zawierający pierwiastek 115 na mapie [[Shi No Numa.]] Pierwiastek 115 (chem. Ununpentium, w grze Divinium) – pierwiastek chemiczny, który pełni ważną rolę w historii trybu Zombie. Odkryty został przez Niemców podczas wykopalisk w Północnej Francji w czasie I wojny światowej. Nawiązując do wiadomości radiowych oraz cytatów postaci, pierwiastek ten był używany przez Grupę 935. Został on wydobyty z meteorytów znajdujących się w Shi No Numa, Der Riese, Area 51, na Syberii i Księżycu. Jeden z tych meteorytów można zobaczyć na mapie Shi No Numa. Mniejsze fragmenty można znaleźć na mapach Kino der Toten, Call of the Dead, Shangri-La oraz Origins. Wciśnięcie przycisku użycia na każdej części na danej mapie, spowoduje włączenie odpowiedniego muzycznego Easter Egga. Wspomniane meteoryty są koloru czerwono-pomarańczowego i emitują charakterystyczny dźwięk. Na mapie Origins, występują one w kolorach zielonym i niebieskim. Skutkiem ubocznym używania pierwiastka 115 przez Grupę 935 była reanimacja martwych komórek prowadząca do powstania pierwszych zombie. Miały one zostać wykorzystane przez Niemców do stworzenia armii nieumarłych, która miała im pomóc w wygraniu wojny. Niestety zombie nie pozwalały się kontrolować, co doprowadziło do ich ataków na ludzi. Sam pierwiastek został wykorzystany przez Grupę 935 do stworzenia Ray Guna, Wunderwaffe DG-2, maszyn Perk-a-Cola, Pack-a-Puncha, Robotów i teleporterów. Richtofen wykorzystał natomiast zawartość pierwiastka 115 w Kamieniu Koncentracji, w celu zamiany duszy z Samanthą, co pozwoliło mu na kontrolę wszystkich zombie. Ciekawostki *Nazwy wielu ulepszonych broni nawiązują do pierwiastka 115. *Na mapie Shi No Numa na jednej ze skrzynek jest napisane 115. Prawdopodobnie zawiera ona pierwiastek 115 czekający na przetransportowanie do innej placówki Grupy 935. *W misjach Dekret prezydenta i Zemsta oraz w całej kampanii Call of Duty: Black Ops II Frank Woods nosi tatuaż z napisem 115. *Zegary na mapach Der Riese oraz Mob of the Dead wskazują godzinę 1:15. *Jeżeli na mapie "Five" gracz będzie próbował wejść do pomieszczenia z Pack-a-Punchem, gdy nie obniżył poziomu DEFCON, otrzyma informację "Konieczne zezwolenie 115". *Na początku rundy ze Złodziejem z Pentagonu, można usłyszeć komunikat: "Warning, breach detected on level one/two/three. Initiating security protocol 115." "Ostrzeżenie, wykryto zagrożenie na pierwszym/drugim/trzecim poziomie. Inicjowanie protokołu ochrony 115." Jeżeli gracz w tym czasie będzie próbował wejść do pomieszczenia z Pack-a-Punchem, otrzyma informację "Wstęp wzbroniony, Protokół 115". *Kiedy w Call of Duty: Black Ops gracz podkłada bombę w trybie multiplayer, zawsze wpisuje kod 115. *Na ekranie ładowania mapy Ascension widnieją trzy rakiety, których cienie układają się w liczbę 115. *Shangri-La była jedną z placówek Grupy 935 służącą do wydobywania pierwiastka 115, dlatego na tej mapie można znaleźć duże ilości meteorytów zawierających ten pierwiastek. *Richtofen wykonywał testy z pierwiastkiem 115 na Nikołaju Belińskim, Takeo Masakim i Tanku Dempseyu, co spowodowało wymazanie ich pamięci oraz dodatkowe efekty. Były to alkoholizm u Nikołaja, uszkodzenie umysłu i wymawianie wielu japońskich przysłów u Takeo oraz niepohamowany gniew u Dempseya. Mimo to postacie z czasem odzyskały pamięć, jednak dodatkowe efekty pozostały. *Gdy na mapie Mob of the Dead gracz wpisze na terminalu 115, Brutus powie "Not this time." lub "Maybe next time". *Paralyzer przegrzewa się po osiągnięciu 115 na wskaźniku. *Nawiązując do zaszyfrowanych notatek na mapie Origins, pierwiastek 115 otrzymał nazwę Divinium. Kategoria:Easter eggi w trybie zombie (Treyarch) en:Element 115